


J2 PWP

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post that said this gif looked like they were being interviewed before a porn and I became inspired. </p><p>https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltduwauHe11qdupxzo1_500.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 PWP

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written J2. I have never written any real people. So this is an entirely new experience.

“So why don’t you start by introducing yourself,” the director suggested.   
“I’m Jensen,” one of the men said. It was sitting comfortably on the couch, one leg propped up higher than the other, forearm rested on the higher knee, other hand on his thigh. He appeared completely at ease.   
The other seemed a little more nervous. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was bouncing his legs a little bit. “Uh...And I’m Jared,” he said with a nervous grin.   
“You’re both so gorgeous,” the director said and both Jared and Jensen chuckled, the former ducking his head shyly.   
“So how long have you know each other?”   
“Um...About two years,” Jared answered.   
“Wow. That’s awesome. Have you ever thought about sucking his cock?”   
Jared laughed and Jensen looked at him expectantly. “Maybe once or twice,” he admitted, looking away as Jensen just grinned widely.   
“That’s hot. Why don’t you get down there and give it a shot?”   
Jared bit his lower lip and then nodded. He got down onto his knees in front of Jensen and they both chuckled awkwardly as he undid the other man’s pants. Jensen cock wasn’t hard yet, but it also wasn’t completely soft and as he pulled it out and stroked it gently it began to come to life.   
Jensen licked his lips. “Mm...That’s good,” he whispered, staring down at Jared and biting his lower lip.   
Jared grinned and slowly leaned in, wrapping his lips around the head of the man’s cock, sucking lightly. Jensen’s fingers brushed through his friend’s too long hair and held his head there, pushing him down gently. Jared went down further, sucking and moaning quietly as Jensen let his head fall against the back of the couch.   
“Oh, fuck, Jared,” he groaned, gently guiding the other’s head up down. “That’s it. Come on, man. Keep going. Suck it harder.”   
Jared did as he was told and took Jensen down further yet, moaning as he made a slurping noise. Jensen boxers were getting soaked, but neither of them cared because, fuck, they’d wanted this for so long, and the porn was just an excuse.   
“Jared,” Jensen panted, “Ah, fuck. I’m not gonna last…”   
The other man just sucked harder, desperately working to get his friend off and then he was Jensen was coming hard, groaning out Jared’s name.


End file.
